Talk:Dead Space 2
Read Up Ladies http://playstationfeed.com/gruesome-demo-for-dead-space-2-coming-soon/ playstationfeed has some "super awesome" news regarding Dead Space 2 for us. don't say i never do anything for you! :) DisMEMBAH 18:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) DEAD SPACE 2: NECROM-CHANGES AHOY!!!!! Well, upon watching the highly talked about first look at Dead Space 2... I can't help but notice a few things. 1. Holy crap you can fly. 2. Holy CRAP. You can FLY. 3. Hang on a centrifuge turnin' moment.....flying? hmm... Yes people...it's here....change. But the question remains...what kind of change is it? I have NO DOUBT that "iron manning"( well, despite the fact that you could totally hear Isaac freaking out in the air) Dead Space will have its totally awesome moments( you remember the first time you went zero gee in DS, don't lie) just like in its predecessor. but in moderation. Will it be the BAD kind of change? Do I need to pull out the example of Resident Evil 5? Not a bad game by any means...but that game was changed A LOT. thus, it's reviews suffered. I can't think of how many people on RE forums say that "If THey madez it betterz like RE4 it woold be c00ler lulzXD" In any case, I think the best thing to do here is to just place our trust, and severed limbs, in the hands of EA. I know they wouln't introduce radically different ideas and gameplay mechanics and subsequentially screw up the game I know and love. Would they do that to their own brainchild? *flinches in chair hoping an EA developer dosen't send a lurker to my house to kill me* I think not. what do you guys think? feel free to throw a laser pick in my thoughts here. Good change? Bad change? I don't care. As long as I still get to blast a Slasher's arm off then impale his own skull with it. ALTMAN..er..... EA be praised? ...shifty eyes... DisMEMBAH "M A K E U S W H O L E" 19:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Sprawl in Dead Space 2? Where is the source for 'The Sprawl' comment?Gorvar 02:40, December 9, 2009 (UTC) //NEW// High res game informer scans http://www.allgamesbeta.info/2009/12/dead-space-2_7394.html Dead Space Database at GameInformer http://gameinformer.com/mag/deadspace2.aspx# Because the page is locked for some reason could somebody with access ad this to the article? Read thisSkalgar 1:00, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :There's not much revealed in the article other than new control settings which supposedly will change the player's gameplay experience, new monsters, new weapons, new locations... oh... and new RIGs. So, there's no point to update the article... well, other than the fact that Dead Space 2 takes place 3 years after the events of Dead Space (Note: This is the only important info. The others are just insignificant).--Lol@Phailure 02:06, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Updated. The reason I blocked access to this article is to prevent speculations without proper sources/references/evidences.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:17, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Dead Space 2 hey if the Red Marker and the hive mind were killed by Issac. how can the story contineos? Is there a 3th Marker made by the same guys ? or is just a necromorph in the shutle of dead space extraction? in the end of the extraction they seed that they were going to the Sprawl. Please commente PS: My Inglish may be bad because i am from Portugal. My guess is the Necromorphs either go beserk and kill everything in sight when their Hivemind is gone, or come together to create a new one. The reason for this infection is unknown, but i guess some Space Zombies were in the escape pods and were to far from the red marker, thus becoming feral.Gorvar 23:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :The Marker from the first Dead Space was labelled as Marker 3B (this was mentioned in the text logs). We could assume there's another Marker of similar title (possibly Marker 3A or 3C) is onboard the Spawrl and that the Unitologist tried to transport it back to their Church for worship.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:07, December 14, 2009 (UTC) //NEW// High res game informer scans http://www.allgamesbeta.info/2009/12/dead-space-2_7394.html Skalgar :Please don't upload those images... please... it is useless to us. What we need is just the information in those images.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:19, December 14, 2009 (UTC) thanks for the pictures, they have reviled many new NECROMORPHS xD!!!!! and it makes sence! the Sprawl haves much more habitants then the Ishimura. Ps: please if you now more information comment. ps: I was scared wen i saw the necro kid xD!!!!!!! oh and yee i am stil the portuguese guy!!! Hey new NECRO!!! II don't know its name but it was a KID!!! it is realy crepi you can see it in the link(up) is this necro the stalker please commente. hey wen is this game going to be relised? I've heard that it should be coming out in the U.S. August 2010. KcDuDe5o0 00:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Extraction survivors in DS2? I came across the line 'it is hinted Gabe/Nathan/lexinne may appear in DS2.' , can i see the source on that please? Gorvar 12:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Dead space 3 hey i may have found thr prof of dead space 3 in a text log in dead space! "One rumor that also refuses to die says the Church is funding a secret shipbuilding program. Some claim to have seen the fleet. No documentary evidence has ever been supplied, but the claimants all say these "mausoleum ships", despite their huge size" probablie dead space 3 story will be in a unitologist ship! :Uh... no. That was probably left for users' imagination/interpretation. Typical literary methods.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) i still bilevi that but there is only 2 ways to found out the first is obvias the other think on that And Isaac's dad was a ship designer. Maybe he was involved with the Unitology ships :) 03:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC) MultiPlayer? Is there information or news about it? It sounds interesting :Well, based on the new podcast, it seems like it is not your typical deathmatch but more of a Survival Mode series like L4D2.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:44, December 29, 2009 (UTC) oh amn i can´t wait to play dead space 2 online it´s gona be so cool xD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and if you die and infected by an infector you can play has a slasher !!!!!!!(or more =) Steve Papoutsis has said at the E3 Live demo that multiplayer is confirmed in dead space 2. All he's said is: "Can't say too much on that now...again, I'd be going to "spoliertown", and I don't want to go there. But all I will say is......there will be Multiplayer in Dead Space 2... and you will get to dismember your friends." DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 14:35, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Nicole Coming Back? I read on Wikipedia that Isaac in Dead Space 2 will use the Marker to bring back Nicole from beyond the grave? Is this true? :Looks like vandalism to me... XD 外国人(7alk) 06:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Live DS2 Coverage View the PAX East Panel "Creating a World of Horror in Games", LIVE on Saturday March 27th at 1pm EST. Dead Space fans will NOT want to miss this! http://www.holyfragger.com/multiplatform/other_shooter/dead_space_2/news/?a=1369 The Devil's Tail I don't really know what part this Devil's Tail thing could play in DS2, it could just be another Peng for all I know. But what I do know is that the development crew had some sort of party/celebration (read: a lot of alcohol) with signs and shirts realated to this Devil's Tail business. I think that this calls for some serious group discussion/thought, just from a cursory glance it seems like it could be something with a bit of importance. My idea about what The Devil's Tail might be: I think it's a book, "The Devil's Tail" sounds like a good title for a book, right? And the marker on the front (in red) could be the Red Marker. Now here's where it get's difficult, is it an anti-Unitology story about how the markers bring death and destruction written by one of the survivors of the Ishimura events (or maybe Newman found his way off of the colony). Or is it telling of the mishaps of CEC or somebody in their failure to bring the marker back to Earth (as in some sort of Unitology cover up to help rally support). TRAILER!!!! http://www.vg247.com/2010/04/28/dead-space-2-trailer-leaked/ At the end of the trailer, symbols appear for a split second, i just translated it and it says REBORN AS ONE 614, that mean anything? Awwwww.crap. It got taken down. I'll have to do some looking around i guess. Well, at lest untill it hits youtube ;) DisMEMBAH 16:22, April 29, 2010 (UTC) It is available in Facebook.- 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 16:55, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Isaac is crrrrrrraaaaaaaaazzzziiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Issac has writed something about his "Baby"? WTF? is that baby the seed of the necromorphs? maybe a baby Hive mind? and please if some one can translate the text in the new picture he/her would make me a very happy person Adriano Tomás Portugal 17:41, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :I translated (to the best of my abilities, so it may have mistakes) the text but none of them elaborate on the baby thing. Amphiptere♪~ 21:29, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I dunno about that, but that is the coolest *blam!*ing thing I have ever seen, albeit disturbing. Hang in there Isaac! DisMEMBAH/MattPosivy 15:40, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I think that rectangle with a dark figure might be one of Mercer's frozen Necromorphs, the Marker symbol hopefully means we will see the (Presumably) Badarse Black Marker, and well the chromosomal strands, those might be part of Isaac's new hallucinations caused by the BM, and the egg well like some said, the Hive mind could have pulled an Alien Queen and slapped a few spores or seeds to isaac's shuttle, and a large, remote area with lots of biomass and persons to transform is the perfect place for a new hive mind to grow. We dont know how long it took for the first hive mind to grow to maturity, but if its rate is anything like the Wall organic stuff, three years should be plenty of time for a new one to grow. Cthulhu F'tagn 00:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: ::: ::: Well folks,it's here. The latest Dead Space 2 gameplay has arrived. Mind if I pop the video up on the article? or is it already up somewhere else? here's the vid. Looks INCREDIBLE: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dz0NsV5iSFM Gameplay I spent a good two or so hours studying the E3 Demo, and it looks REALLY good. There are lots of new changes, but I think they still managed to keep the Dead Space feel. One of the things I really thought was cool(apart form the whole freakin' trailer) was when Isaac was hacking the gravity panel to get that zero-g generator going? Oh yes. I can feel the minigames. What part did you guys enjoy most? DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 14:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) New Images added some new screenshots to the screenshot section. Thanks to the Visceral website for these! :*D DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 14:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC)